Residential aquarium-keeping is an established industry in the United States and around the world. The most basic version of an aquarium includes a transparent container through which to view aquatic life. These containers are typically constructed of either glass or a transparent plastic material. To maintain certain aquatic life within an aquarium, oxygenation is often provided through the use of a filter.